


i was made to keep your body warm

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: After a rough day at work, TK finds Carlos taking a bath and joins him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 23
Kudos: 782





	i was made to keep your body warm

**Author's Note:**

> anon: Any chance we could get a hot and sweet little shot of Tarlos in the bath? (bonus if TK finds Carlos in the tub and does a little striptease before joining :):))
> 
> here you go nonnie, porn isn't my strong suit but I tried.
> 
> For the junkyard fam who swear this was decent.

TK Strand walks into the apartment using his key. It's taken some getting used to, and gentle nudging from Carlos, but every day he feels more comfortable with the level of intimacy the key represents for them. The look of joy on Carlos’ face when he sees him walking into his apartment, helps the anxiety that makes him fear this thing between him and Carlos is too good to be true, and that eventually, Carlos is going to get tired of him and his metric ton of issues. The way Carlos looks at him and touches him, chips away at that fear every day.

The living room and kitchen are empty, so he makes a beeline for the bathroom. Carlos got off shift half an hour before TK, the chances of him already being in bed when he knows TK is coming over are low.

TK saw Carlos on two calls today, one truly nasty car wreck where it was a miracle no one was severely hurt. The other a domestic disturbance which ended with a man being dragged away in handcuffs, as he threatened his wife and kids in front of everyone. TK recalls the tense set of Carlos’ shoulders and the deep frown on his face as he put the man in the back of his car, and knows exactly where he's going to find Carlos.

He opens the door to the spacious bathroom, not being able to stop the smile on his face or the unsteady exhale he lets out as he takes in Carlos in a tub of slightly milky water. The room smells of the woodsy shower gel Carlos likes. He swallows hard as he takes in all that beautiful wet skin on display. TK isn't a shallow man, he knows that there is more to life than looks, but there is no denying that his boyfriend is the most beautiful man he's ever known.

Carlos turns his head on the folded towel he has behind his neck and gives him that slow-building smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides, a smile that is purely for TK alone. "Hey, baby," he says gently.

TK gives him a smile back. "I love Austin real estate," he says instead of a greeting, getting the rise of an eyebrow in response. "Where else can you find a bathroom bigger than my Brooklyn apartment with a hot cop naked in the tub?"

Carlos grins at him, a dimple appearing on his left cheek. "What's better than a hot cop in a tub?"

"What?" he plays along, smirking when Carlos gives him a heated look.

"A hot cop _and_ an even hotter firefighter _sharing_ the tub," he answers, grinning when TK lets out an amused huff.

TK starts to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders while kicking off his shoes. He tries not to shiver under Carlos’ hot gaze, but he can't help the goosebumps on his skin. Carlos' eyes on him always feel like a touch. He's never had anyone look at him with such adoration, it's a heady feeling. "I knew you were going to say that," he pops open his jeans, while Carlos licks his lips.

"You know I'm big on the environment," Carlos says while TK pushes his pants past his hips. "We're conserving water."

TK gives Carlos a sarcastic nod as he hooks his thumbs into his boxer-briefs and peels them off slowly, his gaze locked on Carlos as the man’s eyes track every one of TK’s moves. “You’re just doing your part to save the world,” he jokes as he walks over to Carlos. He places a foot in the water, letting out a pleased sound at how warm it is.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Carlos says grinning up at him, he makes a turning motion with his finger, and after a quick roll of his eyes, TK does what he wants, turning his back to him before sitting down in the tub between his legs.

Carlos’ arms circle his waist, he lets out a chuckle as Carlos pulls him until he’s resting against his chest, back to front. He cups some water in his palms before pouring it over TK’s head, his wet hands finding their way into TK’s hair to smooth it back. He does it two more times until he’s satisfied with TK’s damp hair.

Letting his hands rest on TK’s stomach, Carlos presses his face into the crook of TK’s neck, breathing in the scent of him.

TK doesn’t say anything for a moment, letting Carlos remain silent and take the comfort he gets from holding on to TK. He speaks after a few minutes have passed when Carlos doesn’t feel as tense as he was earlier.

“How did it go?”

Carlos sighs into his skin while his fingertips touch the soft hairs of TK’s belly. “He’s in jail until he can go before the judge,” he says, his breath washing over the sensitive shell of TK’s ear. “We got the wife and the two kids into emergency housing, and a social worker friend of mine is going to look at their case. I asked her to keep me in the loop, and I gave the mom my number if she needed anything.”

TK tilts his head back on Carlos’ shoulder, turning his head a little to be able to watch Carlos out of his peripheral. “That was nice of you.”

TK watches as Carlos throws his head back on the towel, looking up at the ceiling, he knows things like this get to Carlos, they get to him too. He became a first responder because he wanted to be a hero like his dad and save people. Carlos became a cop because he wants to help everyone he comes in contact with. There is so much kindness and compassion in Carlos, TK knows it can get overwhelming for him when he thinks what he’s done to help isn’t enough.

TK wants to tell him that it _is_ plenty, that he goes above and beyond every day he walks his beat, trying to help as many people as he can, but TK knows Carlos well enough by now to know that’s not going to help him.

All TK can do is get his mind off it.

Turning a little bit more in Carlos’ arms, he leans in to press his lips against Carlos’ strong jaw, laying open mouth kisses where he can. Carlos’ arms tighten around him, and his body shakes softly as he laughs silently when TK gives him a gentle bite on the left side of his chin.

He looks down at him, the turmoil from before clearing from his pretty brown eyes as he gives TK a grateful smile. Wet fingers touch TK’s chin, tilting his face up, and TK’s eyes flutter shut as Carlos kisses him, licking his way into TK’s mouth. He lets out a soft moan reaching up to grab Carlos’ neck, pulling him in closer as he deepens the kiss, flicking his tongue against Carlos’.

His body is already responding, just from kissing him. He doesn’t know what it is, but his body has never reacted so quickly to anyone before. Even from the first time they slept together, TK’s body has been in sync with Carlos’. He lets out a small whine when Carlos slips his hand under the water, his deft fingers closing around his cock. He pulls back from the kiss, gasping as he throws his head back, his hips rising when Carlos’ thumb circles the sensitive head.

“ _Carlos_ ,” he croaks out, his hands go to Carlos’ thighs, gripping them.

“Hmm?” Carlos mumbles, sounding smug. He starts sucking a bruise on his neck, and TK knows he’s in for some teasing from the crew the next time he sees them. They always get a kick out of Carlos marking him, TK would say something about it if he didn’t like it so much himself, flashes of pleasure running through him days later when he spots Carlos’ handiwork.

“I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel better,” he gets out, his legs quivering as Carlos continues to stroke him with a skilled hand, while the other slips lower to cup his balls, rolling them around softly.

“You are,” he answers, his voice low and rough, making TK shiver from the pure _want_ he hears in it. “Taking care of you always makes me feel better.”

TK would call bullshit on that statement, but he can already feel Carlos hard against his ass.

“You look so good like this,” Carlos whispers, he’s stopped sucking on his neck, but TK can feel a slight throbbing there, a sure sign that he has a hickey. He looks down the length of TK’s body, making a soft sound of reverence that makes TK flush with pride.

“You’re all pink,” he continues, his hands steadily moving. “From your neck and down your chest, just so damn _pretty_ ,” He gives TK’s cock a squeeze and a clever twist that has TK thrusting his hips upward, making the water splash over the edge of the tub.

“But _nothing_ is prettier than the pink of your cock,” Carlos says against his ear, pulling on it with his teeth, making TK moan.

“I love the sounds you make,” he sighs against his shoulder. “You get so _needy_ , baby. All I want to do is spend hours dragging these sounds out of you. I love knowing they’re just for me. Aren’t they, TK.”

TK nods profusely. “Yes, _fuck_ , Carlos, yes. They’re just for you,” he gets out helplessly as Carlos continues to play with him. He’s so fucking close, a few more strokes of Carlos’ hand, and he’s going to splinter apart.

“Carlos,” he whispers, trembling. “ _Please_.”

Carlos lets out a moan of his own at his begging, moving underneath him as he starts to rub himself against the cleft of TK’s ass. TK moves with him, getting harder knowing Carlos is getting off against his ass. They work in unison, neither caring of the mess they’re making as more water spills over. Carlos is snug between his cheeks, timing his thrusts with the strokes of his hand, and all TK can do is enjoy the ride as Carlos plays his body like a fiddle. He touches him in all the right places until TK is coming in spurts all over his chest and Carlos’ hand.

Carlos continues to use TK’s body as he starts to reach his own orgasm. TK lifts his hands backward into Carlos’ hair, turning his face to kiss any part of Carlos he can. “Come on me, baby,” he whispers hotly against Carlos’ jaw. “Use me.”

Carlos lets out a low groan, his hands digging into TK’s hips, he lets out a shudder and TK smiles into his skin, pleased as Carlos comes between them. After a moment, Carlos grabs his chin, making him look up at him, his eyes half-lid and dark as he studies TK.

TK leans his head back on Carlos’ shoulder to get a better look at him, giving him a smug smile at how blissed-out he looks.

“Thank you,” Carlos whispers, his gaze is achingly loving, making TK feel warm and cared for. He gives Carlos a soft kiss.

“We’re bad environmentalist,” he starts when he pulls away, grinning as Carlos gives him a bemused look. “We didn’t save water by sharing your bath, we just made each other dirtier,” he says with a leer.

Carlos shakes his head at him, and when he leans down to kiss him again, TK can feel his grin against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi over at [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
